Abuelito Draco
by LaChicaRiddle
Summary: cuando volteo para ubicar a Lyra casi se cae de la banca de la impresión, lo que vio no le gustó para nada e impulsivamente se puso de pie; un niño castaño tomaba de la mano inocentemente a su nieta y corrían hacia los columpios. -¿qué cree que hace ese chiquillo?- manifestó molesto Draco, se dirigió apresurado hasta donde estaban los niños. One shot


**Hola, les traigo un one shot de una historia que me andaba dando vueltas en la cabeza, pues me imaginaba como sería mi guapo Draco como abuelo y esto fue lo que salió espero les guste. **

* * *

**Abuelito Draco**

By LaChicaRiddle

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling (solo hay unos pocos inventados por mí)

_**Capítulo único**_

Las mujeres más importantes para Draco Malfoy en la actualidad son tres. Cada una ocupa un lugar muy importante en su vida. Ellas lo dominan completamente aunque no quiera admitirlo; una guapa castaña que a pesar de los años no dejaba de sorprender a su rubio esposo, una rubia igual de hermosa que su madre y con los ojos de su padre, por último y no menos importante una pequeña niña rubia con unos ojos esmeralda. Estas mujeres son el centro del universo de Draco, su esposa Hermione Granger-Malfoy, su hija Cassy Malfoy Granger y su nieta Lyra Potter Malfoy.

Efectivamente leyeron bien, su nieta, su princesa Lyra hija de un Potter. Casi le da un infarto al rubio cuando su hija Cassy le informó que salía con el menor de los varones Potter-Weasley Albus; se tranquilizo cuando su castaña esposa le dijo que no se angustiara, que solo eran novios, él pensó ingenuamente que esa relación no duraría.

Fue un crédulo, los años pasaban y ese noviazgo se hacía más solido, no es que tuviera algo en contra de los Potter, de hecho llevaba una relación cordial con ellos, pero Draco creía que ningún hombre estaría a la altura de su niña.

Un día de esos su hija Cassy llegó saltando de alegría y le informó que se casaría, ella estaba de lo más feliz sin embargo, él estaba desconsolado; ese Albus se llevaba a su princesa lejos.

Hermione ayudo a su esposo a sobrellevar la noticia, le hizo ver que los hijos deben tomar su camino y el deber de los padres es apoyarlos.

Con todo el dolor de su corazón Draco Malfoy entregaba a su hija en el altar, sin antes advertirle a Albus que le si algún día la veía llorando se las vería con él _-ella no esta sola, tiene un padre que la defienda- _esas fueron sus palabras. Cassy besó la mejilla de su padre antes de tomar la mano de su futuro esposo. Si su hija era feliz él también lo era.

Los meses pasaban y Draco podía ver la dicha del matrimonio Potter-Malfoy, debía admitir que Albus era un gran hombre. Esta unión hizo que se reafirmaran más los lazos entre Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter, puesto que debían convivir más a menudo.

Un año después Albus y Cassy les informaban a todos la llegada de un nuevo integrante a la familia, la felicidad era evidente.

Draco y Harry discutían muy a menudo sobre el sexo del bebé; el ojiverde estaba seguro que sería un varón con ojos verdes, el rubio se reía y aseguraba que sería una niña rubia con ojos como los suyos. En una esas disputas acordaron una apuesta, quien perdiera correría en paños menores por todo San Mungo, sus esposas e hijos no podían creer el comportamiento infantil de los hombres.

Los nueve meses pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione y Draco estaban en la sala de espera del hospital, los minutos transcurrían y nadie les informaba nada. El rubio estaba muy impaciente, su esposa trataba de tranquilizarlo.

Albus se aproximaba a todos con una sonrisa que se extendía por todo su rostro, miró a sus padres y luego a sus suegros -Es una niña igualita a su madre…- todos se aproximaron a felicitarlo.

-Potter te lo dije, es una niña ahora cumple la apuesta- murmuró Draco

Harry ya sacaba su varita para despojarse de su ropa pero su hijo lo interrumpió

-pero mi pequeña sacó mis ojos verdes…-

-Malfoy lo lamento pero la apuesta se cancela ninguno atinó completamente- manifestó Harry

Hermione y Ginny se miraron con complicidad y en un ágil movimiento de varita sus esposos estaban en paños menores.

-¡Hermione!-

-¡Ginny!-

Gritaron los hombres respectivamente, ellas sonrían…

-Creo que los dos tendrán que cumplir la apuesta, así que a correr…- dijo la castaña entre risas.

A ellos no les quedó de otra que realizar el trato, allí estaban corriendo por todo San Mungo siendo victimas de risas, burlas y piropos tanto por mujeres como de hombres.

Al terminó de este espectáculo al fin Draco pudo conocer a su nieta. Él la sostenía en sus brazos y le hizo recordar el nacimiento de su Cassy, era el hombre más feliz.

Lyra Potter Malfoy era la adoración de sus abuelos.

Ocho años después el rubio era feliz pasando el mayor tiempo posible con su princesa Lyra, no había capricho que no le cumplía a pesar de que Hermione y Cassy le decían que no lo hiciera.

Draco se encontraba leyendo el profeta en su despacho, fue interrumpido por una pequeña voz

-Abuelito Draco, ¿me llevas a la plaza comercial y al parque?-

-Claro princesa lo que tú digas, solo le avisamos a Hermione- él la tomó de la mano y se encaminaron a busca a la castaña, la encontraron el jardín.

-Hermione…- ella los miró fijamente -… mi princesa y yo iremos a dar un paseo, regresamos luego-

-Ok, pero no más ropa, libros o cualquier otra cosa…- los rubios asintieron -… deben estar antes del anochecer porque a esa hora llegan Cassy y Albus-

-Si Hermione-

-Si abue-

Se despidieron y se dirigieron a su destino, en primer lugar la plaza comercial.

Lo dicho por Hermione les entró por un oído y les salió por el otro, Draco llevaba más de media docena de bolsas cargando. Él no podía decirle que no a su nieta cuando hacia esos ojitos, los mismos que hacia Hermione y Cassy para convencerlo, ellas sabía su debilidad.

Entraron en una tienda de ropa, Lyra llevaba más de una hora probándose varias prendas, cuando al fin se decidió por algunas Draco se aproximaba a pagar. La mujer que los atendía era pelirroja de unos veintitantos años muy linda, ella le coqueteaba descaradamente al rubio quien la madurez lo hacía más atractivo, él no se percataba de lo que ocurría, sin embargo su nieta si.

-Disculpe señorita, ¿nos va a atender o le va a seguir coqueteando a mi abuelito?- dijo molesta la niña

La pelirroja adquirió un tono igual que el de su cabellera por toda la cara y prosiguió a cobrarles. Draco simplemente sonrió su nieta era igual a su esposa e hija.

Después de las compras fueron al parque, estaba infestado de niños corriendo, brincando, un lugar que no era del agrado de Draco pero lo soportaba solo por su nieta.

-Abuelito siéntate en las bancas como los demás adultos mientras yo juego ¿vale?-

-pero princesa…- ello lo vio -… oh esta bien- tomó asiento para poder vigilar a la niña.

Lyra subía y bajaba por la resbaladilla, se balanceaba en lo columpios hábilmente, jugaba con otros niños, se le veía muy contenta.

Un ruido que provenía del saco de Draco lo interrumpió, sacó con cuidado un aparato muggle llamado celular que Hermione le había regalado, para estar en contacto.

-Bueno- contestó el rubio

-Draco espero que no le hayas comprado nada a Lyra-

-Hermione por supuesto que no lo hice-

-no se porqué no te creo, ¿dónde están?-

-en el parque rodeados de chiquillos insolentes y ruidosos, mi princesa se divierte mientras yo estoy sentado en esta banca-

-pobre Draco, no tarden mucho Cassy ya llegó-

-no te preocupes, pronto estaremos en casa-

Se despidió de ella y cuando volteo para ubicar a Lyra casi se cae de la banca de la impresión, lo que vio no le gustó para nada e impulsivamente se puso de pie; un niño castaño tomaba de la mano inocentemente a su nieta y corrían hacia los columpios.

-¿qué cree que hace ese chiquillo?- manifestó molesto Draco

se dirigió apresurado hasta donde estaban los niños.

-hey tu niño suelta a mi princesa-

-abuelito solo estamos jugando, cálmate-

El niño se vio intimidado por el adulto y salió corriendo.

-ya estarás contento lo espantaste- la pequeña estaba molesta

-Lyra ve salió huyendo no te merece- dijo Draco

-Abuelito Draco ¡solo tengo ocho años aún no pienso en niños!-

-pues que bueno-

-Abuelito eres imposible, regresemos a casa ya-

Los rubios estaban de nuevo en la Mansión Malfoy-Granger, se toparon con Hermione y Cassy en la sala, Draco trató en vano de esconder las bolsas con las compras.

-Padre te dije que no más compras, vas a malcriar a mi hija- declaró Cassy

-¿Cómo les fue?- indagó Hermione

la pequeña tomó la palabra -mi abuelo se enojó porque estaba jugando con un niño-

La castaña miró ceñuda a su esposo -Lyra cariño tu abuelo solo se preocupa por ti, pero yo me encargo de que entienda, así que ve por tus cosas- la niña asintió y salió de allí.

-Draco no puedes evitar que Lyra tenga amigos y que juegue con ellos- habló Hermione.

-Esta bien puede tener amigos si no la toman de la mano, ella es mi princesa-

Cassy observaba encantada a su padre era un celoso sobreprotector y aun así era el hombre más bueno y tierno del mundo. Se acercó hasta él y cogió sus manos…

-Padre ella va a crecer y te va a querer siempre, como yo lo hago…- besó su mejilla y le susurro -…gracias por protegerla y cuidarla-

Draco sonrió ante el gesto de afecto por parte de su hija.

Llamaron a la puerta, Albus Potter el recién llegado los saludaba y por último se posaba al lado de su esposa.

Lyra llegaba corriendo y dando saltitos para alcanzar a su padre, él la cargó y besó su mejilla.

-Hija despídete de tus abuelos- depositándola en el suelo

La niña se despidió de Hermione, se acercó a Draco quien se agachó para quedar a su altura

-princesa lo siento mucho- murmuró solo para Lyra

-no te preocupes abuelito, yo te quiero mucho así como eres- lo abrazó fuertemente

-y yo a ti mi nieta consentida-

-abuelito soy tu única nieta- dijo con ironía.

La familia Potter Malfoy se alejaba por la calle y Draco los despedía con la mano

Lyra volteó y grito – abuelito mañana vengo a jugar contigo-

-Si princesa-

**Fin**

* * *

Espero sus comentarios y gracias por leer


End file.
